I fall into you
by Gaviotica31
Summary: After getting her memories back, and before she needs to take back the role of Savior, Emma decides to indulge in a moment with the, at times infuriating, pirate that just crossed realms and defeated the Dark Curse to find her and bring her home.


**A/N:**_** Based on a prompt on Tumblr by killians-tinkabelle: Killian and Emma getting it on in a bathroom stall. **__**Yes this is rated M for good reason, but it also has an almost sickening amount of feels and fluff.**_

_**Disclaimer: Not my characters (sadly), I own nothing but the enthusiasm for my OTP that inspired me to write it. The title was taken from the lyrics of the song "Parachute" by Ingrid Michaelson**_

_***This was written before the spoilers from Feb 18 were released. Unbeta'ed, all mistakes are my own***_

* * *

Emma was sitting at the little table on the now almost deserted pub. It had been an eventful, to say the least, 24 hours. It had started when a certain leader-clad and handsome stranger, who looked as he had been plucked right out of a pirate movie, had appeared at her door, asking her to remember who she really was and planting a kiss on her, and had continued into said man waiting for her outside her apartment door, asking her to believe in him and telling her he knew Neal. Neal, the guy who had gotten her pregnant and sent her to jail, who she hadn't seen in 11 years, and who certainly didn't want to see now, even less tell him he had a son. She had been really annoyed at the pirate guy and called the cops on him, who took him away as she was telling him she didn't want to see him again, to which he had only replied with three little words: "As you wish". Three little words that had stirred something within her, and against her better judgment she had gone to the address he had told him, finding the almost forgotten dreamcatcher and a strange scroll of paper with even more strange writing. But what had shaken her the most had been a little camera sitting atop the coffee table, which she had inspected, discovering it was filled with pictures of 11-year-old Henry (which was impossible because Neal haven't ever met Henry).

That's when she had decided to go bail the pirate guy out from jail, at equal parts upset and curious because even if it didn't make sense maybe he was telling the truth about her family being in trouble, about her even _having_ a family, parents and friends in a whole other town in Maine. That, along with the fact that there was something within her that kept screaming at her: _"You can trust him"_.

He had spotted her waiting for him outside the station and his face had lighten up with a bright smile, but before he could say anything more she had showed him the prints of the pictures of Henry, too shaken about it all and screaming at him demanding for an explanation for everything. He had endured her anger and listened to her (let's face it, rather violent) rant without uttering a word, merely looking at her with too blue eyes filled with sympathy laced with sadness and hope, and when she had finished he merely begged her to drink from a violet-colored flask, eyes pleading, promising it would all make sense after she did. And she believed him, because she could see it in his eyes: he hadn't told her a lie.

She took the little flask for him, drinking its contents in one gulp. The memories had come rushing back to her, flooding her senses and taking her breath away, sob after sob escaping her, making her tremble. She had whispered just one word, barely audible: _"Hook…"_ before throwing herself at his welcoming arms, and he had hugged her for a good five minutes, whispering sweet nothings in her ear and cradling her hair with his good hand while she sobbed at the feeling of loss, and abandonment and pain at having given Henry away, overwhelming her. And then she hadn't want the moment to end, that perfect moment with his arms around her, his warmth seeping into her bones and consoling her; but there was too much to talk about, and she reluctantly let go of him.

Then she went back to her loft, with Hook close behind her, and had uttered a quick and hasty explanation to Henry (who still didn't remember, just something else she needed to add to her to-do list now that she had gotten the Savior position back), and had left him under the care of her neighbor and best friend while she dragged her pirate (_Woah, when did he become yours, Emma?_) to the Irish pub down the street from her loft, so he could explain to her what was happening with her family and the apparently reappeared Storybrooke.

They had been in there talking for more than five hours, Hook had explained to her that the Wicked Witch of the West (_she should be more surprised, really, but she was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming after all, and had kissed Captain Hook in the middle of the Neverland jungle a year ago, so she found she had a higher tolerance for surprises now_) had re-casted the Dark Curse and transported everyone back from the Enchanted Forest to a newly curse-built Storybrooke, and that none of them remembered the year they had spent back in the Enchanted Forest (no one but him, of course).

After the long conversation, and more than a couple of beers later, he had excused himself to go to the restroom; and thus here she was, waiting for him to return. She glanced at her clock and realized with a start it was almost 2 AM; thankfully the pub owner, Joe, was her friend and had given her the keys and asked her to close behind them when they left, and retired to bed a good two hours ago. She suddenly got hit with everything else Hook had told her, her heart suddenly racing at what the man who had just sat across from her on this very table had done for her.

He had escaped the Dark Curse just to look for her. He had promised her to think of her everyday a year ago at the town line, and seeing as his memories of the past year hadn't disappeared, he had clearly kept it, and wore the exhaustion of loving her from afar in the little bags under his eyes and the tremble on his lip when he talked to her. There was no doubt in Emma's mind that this man loved her; this broken, jaded, but honorable man who had lived centuries mourning his first love, who had gotten a flame of hope at love just by meeting her, who had tried freaking True Love's Kiss on her just this morning to make her remember, and she couldn't help the tears falling from her eyes and the gasp that escaped her mouth. She couldn't yet admit she loved him too, but she was sure she felt something for him, something strong. It seemed like yesterday that a cold fear had gripped her heart for interminable seconds when Pan's creepy Shadow was attempting to rip Hook's shadow off; how that fear had turned into the determination that had helped her perform magic and light that bloody candle at last (_Now I'm even talking like him, god_), she still felt her lips tingle from his sweet –but unfortunately short-lived– kiss that very morning. And also from the first, more passionate, kiss in Neverland.

And she suddenly remembered the words her father had said to her a year ago (which for her still felt like just a few days), that she needed to look for the good moments in between the bad, and a different kind of exhilaration ran through her body, determination replacing her other feelings.

She knew she could at least wait for him to come out of the bathroom, but she was afraid and loathe of waiting just one more minute. She may not be ready to say she loved him yet but she damn well could show him what he meant to her, what everything he had done for her and her family meant, and there was no time like the present, especially since in the morning they would need to get on the road and travel back home, and she would have to take on her role of Savior again, which meant she probably won't get another chance in a long while.

She hastily shut the front door and ran the lock, walking at a fast pace to the men's restrooms, opening the door hastily, and what she saw literally took her breath away. There stood Hook, rinsing his face and neck with his one hand, coat and vest and shirt hanging from one of the stall's doors, and she simply stood there for a minute, unable to form words. He was a beautiful man: his broad back to her, his hair wet and dripping onto his shoulders and falling onto a little puddle on the floor, little droplets of water clinging to the skin of his dark-haired matted chest, his eyes shining under the bathroom's soft light. He looked up at her, startled and a little flushed (_who knew a 300 year-old pirate could blush so easily?_), and she had to force herself to look at his face when he started speaking.

"Emma? Forgive me love, I… I haven't been able to keep proper hygiene lately and I was just trying to clean up a little, I was just about to finish" he smiled that sheepish and adorable smile of his, barely looking up at her, and something inside her just snapped.

She walked to him and pulled him to her with her right hand on the back of his neck, running her left through his still wet hair and kissing him with the same fervor she had kissed him with for the first time in Neverland. And just as that first time, he had taken but a few seconds to respond in kind, fake hand pulling her to him while his right one cradled and caressed her own hair. They kissed with all they had, him pouring one year of longing into the kiss, his tongue darting out to caress her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which she had given him gladly, and the kiss grew frantic and hot almost immediately. She could already feel how much she was affecting him and he reluctantly broke the kiss, panting heavily and pressing his forehead to hers, eyes still closed.

"Swan… _Emma_, my love, not that I don't want this, but are you sure? This is not the most desirable of places either, I would prefer to… _Gods_!" his voice broke into a groan when Emma undid the laces in his pants and grasped him, hard, and then she started backing him up to one of the stalls, stroking him while she kept kissing him.

"I don't want to wait anymore; there's never time, the next breath I take it would be with the realization that I'm the Savior again, and I just want this moment for us… I want to feel good, _I need you_…" she barely whispered the last words and his eyes softened, pulling her body into him again and kissing her with tender passion, murmuring into her lips "As you wish, my love."

She pushed him back the rest of the way and closed the seat cover, pulling his leather pants down and gently pushing him so he would seat down. The sight of him mesmerized her, so ready for her (_and huge too; go Emma!_), and he looked back at her with lust-lidded eyes, trying to get her out of her own pants quite frantically with one hand, and a carefree laugh escaped her. She was not even surprised to be truly happy, here just about to have sex with Captain Hook inside an old pub's bathroom stall; but she wouldn't change this for anything, and the thought that this would most certainly not be a one-time thing, for once didn't scare her. She took his hand in hers and kissed it lightly, pushing it back while she made quick work of her pants' buttons and zip, and wriggled out of them, taking her scarf, sweater and coat next, putting the pile of clothes on top of Hook's on the stall's door.

She now stood in front of him with only her underwear on, suddenly shy at the expression on Hook's (_no, Killian's_) face: mouth agape and eyes shining with awe and love, on top of the lust and passion also swirling in the sapphire orbs.

"You're so beautiful, my lovely Emma. You take my breath away…" she would have thought to be too old to blush, but she apparently wasn't because she could feel the heat running down her cheeks to her chest at his words, and then he was pulling her to him, his right hand trailing a fiery path from under her breasts to her waist, up to the waistband of her panties. He kissed her navel and flat belly, making her shudder, and brought her panties down slowly, his eyes never leaving hers, her heartbeat picking up and her breath growing labored.

"So, so beautiful Emma… my dreams of you couldn't ever compare" she helped him getting her panties all the way off, resting her hands in his shoulders, feeling his muscles jump at the contact. He stood up and hugged her to him once more; kissing her thoroughly while his hand caressed her breasts through the fabric of her bra. She laughed again at his confused expression while trying to take it off and finally decided to take pity of him and help him. She reached with her hands to her back and unhooked it, taking it off finally and putting it on top of the rest of their clothes.

Killian didn't waste a second before taking one of her nipples in his mouth, making her moan loudly, her hands running through his still damp hair, his right hand kneading her other breast and fake hand at her hip. He continued downward with a fiery trail of open-mouthed kisses, kneeling down before her, awe and lust in his gaze.

"Close the door, darling, lean back into it and put your right leg over my shoulder."

"Oh, god" she was barely able to speak now, picturing exactly what he wanted to do, but followed his command and locked the stall door, her leg bent at the knee over Killian's shoulder; and she could smell her own arousal, which only increased the liquid heat starting to pool down in her belly.

Killian gave her a deliciously devilish smile, kissing his way up the side of her upper leg, onto the apex of her thighs, kissing her just shy of the exact spot where she wanted him the most. She shuddered and he chuckled against her skin, his stubble scratching her deliciously while he kissed her down her other leg, and she moaned in protest "God… stop teasing me Killian, please!"

He stopped his ministrations abruptly, looking up at her with a bright and hopeful smile, the same one he had worn when she had opened her door to him that morning, and with trembling voice said "You… you said my name, Emma. You have no idea what it means to me to hear it from your lips now that you have your memories back. I never thought I'd be worthy of hearing you say it, my love…" before she could answer, his mouth was on her, his tongue darting out to lick her up to her most sensitive spot, taking it into her mouth and making her cry out in pleasure. Her left leg was trembling, her hands grabbing his hair while he continued his attack on her, and she was getting close already.

"Lean onto my shoulder with your other hand my love, I wouldn't want you to lose your footing" she did as he asked and he thrust two fingers inside of her while his tongue continued his attack on her clit, and if she hadn't been leaning onto him she was sure she would have already fallen, her legs turning to jelly. He moaned low against her, the vibrations running through her deliciously, and his eyes dark with lust looking back at her sending her to the edge. Her keening so loud she would be surprised if Joe hadn't already heard her from his apartment upstairs.

He helped her rode out her release, fingers still pumping in and out of her, his lips kissing the inside of her thighs again, setting her leg down from his shoulder and standing up slowly, steadying her with both arms while he sat down on the toilet, pulling her down to straddle his legs. She kissed him again, rubbing herself on him and swallowing both their moans, standing half the way up in order to grasp his length and guide him into her, sitting back down slowly and feeling him stretch her deliciously, finally sank into her completely: the perfect fit. She was thankful he had been so generous to her before, because it had really been a while for her and he was really big, but the pleasure started building up fast while she looked down in his eyes again, the love there even more exhilarating to her, because she knew perfectly well this wasn't merely sex for either of them (_and this wasn't a one-time thing either, not that she was even trying to convince herself of it_).

"I love you, Emma…" His eyes bore into hers before kissing her deeply one more time, taking her breath away both with his kiss and those three words she had so dreaded for years, but that were now not only welcome but also very much cherished.

He started moving then, neither expecting nor demanding a response to his declaration, he understood her (_open book indeed_) and knew she wasn't ready for saying them back yet.

He looked into her eyes and she started moving too, his own upward thrusts slow at first but quickly growing frantic, her sinking down into him with as much fervor. He took one of her nipples on his mouth again, flicking his tongue on the hardened peak and groaning against her with the now hot passionate pace they were both setting. Her head was thrown back and her hair was falling behind her as a curtain, tickling her back a little; he thrust into her with more force still, the passion overwhelming them both while she felt her inner walls starting to flutter around him. Their combined cries and moans of pleasure echoed inside the small space, and he brought his hand down between them to circle her clit with his thumb and forefinger, his gorgeous eyes clouded with lust, and passion, and _so much love_, and he had never been so handsome as in this moment.

"Look at me Emma, please look at me" she slowly opened her eyes and locked them with his, the pressure that had started building up suddenly exploding as she felt her walls clenching hard around him, his own loud groan blending with hers as he followed her seconds after, pulsing warmly inside of her, both of them riding their releases together, sealing the new dynamic between them with another searing kiss.

They spent a good five minutes trying to bring their breathings back to normal, foreheads pressed together while Killian's hand lovingly drew circular patterns on her cheek, her heart swelling with so much hope and love she felt her eyes filling with tears, but for once in a very long time, they were not from sadness.

She finally got up slowly, missing the contact immediately, and started retrieving their clothes from the door and floor.

"Come on, we have to get dressed and get back to the loft" he smiled at her and got up too, her eyes appraising him one more time and a devilish smile curving up the side of his mouth.

"Don't get any ideas, _darling_, we really have to get going. I really don't want Joe to come down here to see what all the noise was for" he laughed, a clear and carefree sound, at her words, and kissed her forehead lovingly.

"Too right lass, we wouldn't want that at all" they got dressed in comfortable silence, and then walked out of the bathroom and into the pub, Emma locking the door from the inside, having left the keys on the bar top before getting out.

She took his hand in hers and guided him to the loft, her face breaking into a smile she hadn't worn in many years.

"Let's go home, Captain, we've got a town to save."

"As you wish" he turned her into his arms once more and looked down at her eyes with a matching smile on his lips "I will follow you, to the ends of the earth, my love."

"Good."

They walked all the way back to her loft, hand in hand, both knowing that after the years and centuries (respectively) of searching, they have found their home, at last.

FIN


End file.
